


Draco's First Words

by CyborgWrites



Series: Happy Slytherins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco, First Words, Flowers, Fluff, Godfather Snape, Slytherin as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Or Lucius has been trying really hard to get Draco to talk.Severus doesn't have to try much at all.





	

"Ma?"

Lucius sighed, shaking his head for what felt like the thousandth time.

"No, no, Draco. It's MAL-FOY."

"Moy!"

Lucius rubbed a hand over his face.

"No..."

Severus stood next to Narcissa near the door of Lucius' study.

"He does realize that Draco is eleven months old?" Severus drawled, flicking invisible dust from his sleeves.

Narcissa smirked.

"It is nice to see my husband flustered every now and again. I think he is finally being reminded that perfection is not, in fact, something we are born with," she said, something of a faraway look on her face.

Severus gave her a sidelong stare, recognizing the rare moment of vulnerability  for what it was. He had a feeling she was talking about more than just her child's learning.

"I feel sorry for the boy," he said at last, "to have the legacy of both the Malfoys and the Blacks on his shoulders."

"He'll grow into it," she said, not taking her eyes off of the pair.

Lucius was making the oddest faces by now and speaking in elongated syllables to his son.

"Draco, my boy, it's MAAAL....FOOOY..."

"MA-F-FEE!," the baby sputtered, clapping his hands, grey eyes bright with joy.

Lucius, sighed but gave his son a smile and ruffled his hair.

"Close enough."

He heard the rustling of robes behind him and turned to face his son’s godfather. The raven haired man had a slight grimace on his face.

"Are you quite done, Lucius? If Narcissa starts spending an hour trying to make him say "Black" I think I'll have to rescue the boy for a day."

"Actually," said Narcissa, picking Draco up from his elegant high chair, "that sounds like a great idea."

Severus stiffened, staring at her blankly.

"What?"

She arched a brow.

"You should take Draco with you today. It would do the both of you some good."

"But I-" he was cut off when she placed a giggling Draco into his arms, small hands reaching immediately for Severus' nose as was his habit.

"Sus! Sus!"

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh, the melodic sound resonating through the study.

"Yes, my dragon, it's Severus," she said, smoothing his platinum hair with a delicate hand.

Lucius smirked, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"My dear, you do have the best ideas. Doesn't she, Severus?"

Severus scowled at the other man, which only served to amuse Draco. 

"Sus?"

Severus sighed and gave the pair one last glare before stalking out of the study, his robes billowing in their typical fashion.

Draco clapped his hands.

"Sus!"

"Come along, Draco. Perhaps I'll be better company."

Draco rested his head on Severus' shoulder, his nearly white hair a sharp contrast to the man's pitch black robes.

"Sus..."

Severus allowed himself a small smile, patting Draco's back as he walked.

"Yes, Draco."

Draco was in a play pen a near the kitchen where Severus was preparing to cook dinner when the floo flared up and a face appeared in the flames.

"Severus?"

He stopped cutting vegetables, recognizing the voice of one of his clients.

"Lady Parkinson?"

"Yes, dear," she said, unusually kind as always, "how are you?"

"Fine," he said politely enough. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, I only called to tell you that I appreciate you making the potions for my Pansy's cough on such short notice."

"Of course," he said.

He saw her eyes look past him, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, is that little Draco I see?"

"It is."

"Oh, he's growing so quickly. It's been a while since Pansy has seen him. I'll have to see about Narcissa's schedule. Blaise is still in Italy and Theo has come down with something, I think. A play date  would do them both some good, I'd say."

"Perhaps," said Severus. "Will that be all?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. I've ordered flowers to be delivered to your residence right...about... now!"

Just then, he heard a knock at his door.

"You really didn't have to do th-"

"Oh don't be silly, Severus! We know you like them.  You deserve them. Anyway, I have to go! I'll be in touch."

He sighed as her face disappeared and went to open the door.

A short young man stood there with the arrangement  of flowers so big it was blocking out his face.

"Erhm, delivery for Potions Master Snape?"

Severus sighed.

"Parkinsons..."

Draco stared at Severus from his play pen, the beautiful array of flowers catching his attention. Severus placed the flowers on his dining table with great care despite his exasperation. 

They really were beautiful.

He caught Draco's awed expression.

"You already have an appreciation for nice things, don't you, dragon?"

Draco cocked his head to the side.

"Fla?"

Severus smiled.

"Yes, flowers."

"Fla!" he squealed, clapping when Severus went over to pick him up. He carried Draco to the dining table, letting him get close enough to touch the flowers, the boy cooing everytime his fingers touched soft petals.

Severus set him back down to play while he continued with dinner, Draco watching him all the while, his toys abandoned.

"Pon?"

"No, young one. This is food, not potions."

Draco frowned.

"Foo..."

"Yes, food. It's going to be-"

He was cut off by the floo again.

He sighed.

"Who could it be now?"

It went like that the entire night. Every ten minutes he had a floo call from someone requesting a potion for the next day or the next week.

"Severus are you busy this week? I need..."

"Severus, I'll pay you extra for those ten vials if they're made within the next three days..."

"Severus!"

"Severus?"

"Severus..."

He sighed once the calls died down, most people having already gone to bed at a reasonable hour, sinking into his armchair with a groan.

A soft voice broke the silence.

"Se...ver...us?"

"What?" He snapped, not realizing the floo wasn't on.

He looked around suspiciously, finding nothing. He went to pick Draco up, no longer fased when he felt tiny fingers gripping at his nose.

"I must be going cra-"

"Sev-sever-er-us."

He stopped walking, noting the childlike sound of the voice.

"Draco..." he whispered, holding the baby up to the air in awe. 

Draco pointed at him, poking his nose with his index finger.

"Se-ver-us!" 

Severus smiled widely at his godson.

"Yes, dragon! Very good."

He pulled the baby close to him again, pressing a kiss to his forehead and taking him up to the nursery he had for when Draco visited.

As he settled Draco for a nap he smirked.

"Your father is going to be quite displeased with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a kudos.


End file.
